I miss my friend
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: Bella is in a accident. Edward rushes to her side. Songfic to I miss my friend by Daryl Worley


Diclamier: I don't own Twlight.

Author's note: This is my first Twilight story. Warning before you read there are Character Deaths. Please read and Review

I miss my friend

Edward's POV

The phone rung out, I was the only one home. It brought me news, but news I didn't want to here. Bella! Her name had rung out even when all the call had ended. I rushed out of the house. I didn't get in the car, I just ran, ran so fast I was just a blur in the trees. I didn't care if anyone could see me. I just needed to get to her. Within minutes I'd reached the scene. So much wreckage, cars pilled up. The emergency services were everywhere. But one truck stood out from the rest. I ran to it. Inside there was my love. The one I adored. But she wasn't the same. She was red from her blood; her truck was filled with it. She looked at me, and formed my name on her lips Edward. But she made no sound, she was weak.

"It's time Bella." But as I bend down to her neck she shook her head. I started to panic.

"Bella." I called out her; she struggled to turn towards me. She chocked out a few words.

"Don't… waste… venom… too… late." And with that her heart stopped beating.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all_

As she lay there in the car, I thought about how I would survive without her. I couldn't, her body wasn't even cold and I already missed her. The way she was afraid of small things but not the fact I could hurt her. And her hair how it would fall and sent her beautiful scent drifting towards me. I watched as they pulled her body from the truck. My Bella. Dead. I stoked my hand over her lips and remembered how she made me crave her when she kissed me.

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

My lover, soul mate and best friend was gone forever. Before Bella my life had no meaning and now once again it was the same. She was the light in the dark. If only I'd listened and changed her before. She wouldn't be gone. But I didn't want to take away her humanness and now it was gone anyway.

_I miss the colours that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright_

The colour seemed to fade from the world. There was no longer any light or dark. The darkness surrounded me, trapping me. I could see Bella. Her smile which could lighten even the darkest night, her eyes so prefect which I could lose myself in and her voice. It was heavenly; it calmed me even when I wanted to shout. But it faded, Bella was gone and no matter how I tried her memories disappeared too.

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

I couldn't survive without her. She was my everything. She was the half that made me whole, the light in the dark and the missing piece of the puzzle. I missed her, my unbeating heart called out to her. But her beating one would never answer it again.

_I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks_

I found I had walked miles without realising. I was in our meadow. I remembered when I showed her what happened to me in the sun and how she been so in awe. It was too much, everything reminded me of her. But at least this time, I didn't have to go to the Voltera. I set out in a run. Animals jumped from my path. The trees blurred, but I stayed focused on my destination. I stopped, I was here. The waves crashed onto the beach. I didn't have to wait long. There were 6 of them surrounding me in seconds. Their smell filled the air and I stopped breathing. They didn't even say a word, they just attacked. As I was ripped apart all I could think was I'm coming Bella.

_I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with_


End file.
